


What's wrong?

by StressQueen



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Gay Male Character, Humor, M/M, Male Protagonist, POV Male Character, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StressQueen/pseuds/StressQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wangi is a weak ghoul who makes a living off exterminating others of his kind. Although he's weak he's bright and is able to use the CCG to do his dirty work. Even though he knows the job is dangerous he can't stop himself from taking on more jobs. The only one who seems to put sense in his mind is Yomo, but he can only do so much. Will Wangi stop before he drags himself into danger? (Yomo x Oc)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's wrong?

“I can’t believe I did this,” the ghoul whispered. I stared at him from behind my mask and handed him the binoculars. “It’s your choice if you want to watch or not, but if you truly want to get your money’s worth…” I said as I tossed him the binoculars. The ghoul flinched and dropped them.“Then you should watch that boy get ripped apart by the CCG,” I finished. The ghoul picked up the binoculars hastily and shakily brought them to his eyes. He stared off into the distance. I shoved my gloved hands into the pockets of my hoodie and looked out into the city. It was 12:02 am, the lights were still bright, and the streets were still busy. The two of us were on a roof. It was closest one I could find that would give us a good view of the fight without getting noticed. 

The people below looked like ants. Ants that were unaware of what was happing just blocks away in a deserted neighborhood. 

“I can’t. I’m done!” the man yelled as he threw down my binoculars. I glared and grabbed the collar of his jacket. “You were the one who wanted this. Don’t take out your frustration on my binoculars you trash,” I hissed as I pushed him away. Just who the hell did he think he is? The ghoul shrieked and fell on his ass. I glared at him and pointed a hand at him. He flinched, almost making me crack up.

“I followed your nephew for quite some time so I could plan his meeting with a CCG officer. In that time I learned that he wasn’t a bad person, you were just a bad uncle.”

“Then why did you still take this job?!” the man yelled at me. I smirked. 

“So you could live with the guilt of killing someone dear to you,” I said simply with a shrug. I turned to look at the city again. “You can save him though. The fight has just begun and I know your nephew can hold his own for a short while, so that’ll give you time to go intervene.” I turned back to the ghoul and watched as he scrambled to his feet. His lips trembled as he looked at me and then he ran off to the door on the roof. I pursed my lips and looked down at the streets to see the poor ghoul run off and save his nephew. I watched as he pushed aside others, screaming for them to get out of the way. That was surely going to grab him some attention.

The CCG officer is strong. He won’t last in a battle with him, but it would give his nephew enough time to escape. I didn’t feel bad about this. I just felt tired. It was the same scenario again. My employer would feel bad about hiring me and then would go off to save their ghoul pal or whatever they are to them. 

As I picked up my binoculars I heard footsteps behind me. A woman in a mask joined my side and took the binoculars as I handed them to her.

But this job was a little different.

She peered off into the deserted neighborhood and watched as her brother threw himself in front of his nephew, her son. “That stupid bastard…” she whispered. I stayed quiet.

When I realized the nephew was the son of a wealthy businesswoman I quickly informed his mother. She was willing to pay me double the price her brother was if I got him to throw away his life for her son. I didn’t pry into their personal matters all too much. I tried not to… but it was easy for me to see that the son would have took over his mother’s business after she’d retire and the uncle didn’t want that.

“I hope the CCG tear him apart,” she growled. I was yanked out of my daze and turned to the lady. She handed me the binoculars and made her way to the door. I frowned at this and followed after her.

“You’re not gonna watch?” I asked.

“No, I can’t watch my own kind get killed by those monsters. Even if they deserve it,” she said. I tilted my head. She seemed so up for it though in the beginning. Maybe this job isn’t as different as before. My employers are running away again; they don’t want to see my doings.

“I transferred the money to your bank account already. Thank you for telling me about this…” she said as her voice trailed off.

“No problem, ma’am, it was a pleasure to—“ I smiled from behind my mask, but she looked back at me and I froze in midsentence.

“I think what you’re doing to our own kind is sick. I hope you get punished for this,” she said with venom dripping from her voice. She stared at me for a minute. There was nothing but silence. I wondered if she expected me to fight her. Her body was so tense; it looked like she was preparing herself. I wouldn’t win in a fight against her. It’s hard for me to say, but I’m weak, slow, and I’m a bit lazy. I’d rather watch from the sidelines.

Don’t think you’re the only one to say that to me either,” I said calmly. I turned my back on her and brought the binoculars to me eyes. I quickly found her son.

“Your son is running home I presume. He’s a bit bloody, but he’s okay.” 

I switched my focus to her brother.

“Your brother is dead though. The CCG is dragging his body away… super gruesome. Want to see? There’s a lot of stab wounds on his body. I think there’s one on his head as well—“

“You piece of shit,” she whispered as she stormed off. I dropped the binoculars and stared ahead blankly. “You’re the one who wanted this…” I whispered to myself. There was nothing I hated more than a coward. A coward who couldn’t handle the very thing they wanted. 

This job brought a lot of them, but the money is good so I stuck with it. I can’t remember how long I’ve been doing this, but even from the start I never felt bad about this. It does give me a lot of trouble though. I run the risk of getting caught by the CCG, or earning enemies from my dead victims. 

I made my way off the roof. The CCG has caught me only once. I didn’t fight them, but I got spotted. I chose a building too close for my employer to watch from, a rookie mistake, and ended up catching attention. I ended up sacrificing my employer’s life for mine and escaped before I could get attacked. 

I can’t remember the scenario all too clearly, but all I can remember now is screaming from the man who hired me glasses that flashed in the light.

I was finally on the street. By now I already abandoned the mask I wore in a nearby trashcan and was now making my way back home. I can’t let one mask get affiliated with my job. I’m paranoid with being identified by humans and ghouls, so I change my mask after every job, after everything I do when a mask is needed. Like I said before, I’m weak, I can’t let any ghoul who might harbor hatred towards me come and attack me. 

Home was only 20 minutes away. I was practically jogging. After every job an exhilarated feeling filled up my body. It almost feels like, as I’m watching a ghoul get torn apart, that I’m the one getting mutilated. It’s not healthy, but I always imagine what it would be like if it were me down there and instead there was someone up there in the buildings watching. It’s the only feeling I’ve been able to have for a while. Maybe that’s another reason why I’ve had this job for so long. 

Finally making it home, I walked up the steps to my apartment and shoved my key into the door. “Wangi, you’re finally home!” Surya grinned. She sat on the couch, her back facing me as she watched TV. I closed the door behind me.

“I told you not to wait up,” I muttered as I walked over to the couch. I leaned against it and watched as she lowered her head in embarrassment. I smirked and ruffled her hair. “You’re so cute,” I murmured as she wacked my hand.

“I’m older than you, don’t say stuff like that!” She frowned. She turned around on the couch and puffed her cheeks out. Her bangs fell over her eyes, making it so you could barely see them. “How can you say that with the way you’re acting?” I questioned with a yawn as I walked away from the couch. She gasped and turned off the TV. “Well someone has to be the cute one in this apartment. Might as well be me since your ugly ass is so bitter,” she sneered.

I rolled my eyes at her comment. It never bothered me on the way she talked. It probably should, but I don’t feel anything. At times I feel she’s trying to hurt me, but I could never tell with her.

“Keep saying that and I’ll find someone else to live with,” I said to humor her in her fight. 

“Oh yeah? Like who?” She asked as I opened my bedroom door.

“Yomo,” I answered as I closed the door behind me.


End file.
